


Lucky Jersey

by GabsHardy



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 10:59:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/638181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabsHardy/pseuds/GabsHardy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara finds her lucky jersey in an unexpected place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky Jersey

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Ship War at bsg-epics.livejournal.com

“Laura!” Kara calls out, not proud of the hint of desperation tinging her voice. “Have you seen my jersey?”

“Possibly,” comes the playful reply from the bedroom.

“I've been looking for half an hour! The game is about to start, I have to have my lucky jersey!”

“Kara, you bought that jersey less than a month ago, when Anders got traded over.”

“Of course. That's what makes it lucky,” Kara responded sensibly.

“Maybe you're looking in the wrong place,” was Laura's suggestion.

“I always put it back in the closet! Where else would it be?”

“Think outside the box, honey,” Laura encouraged. With a huff, Kara shut the closet door and moved back to the main bedroom.

“It's just so... oh. Ohhhh.” Her musings trailed off as she caught sigh of Laura, standing at the foot of the bed and wearing nothing but Kara's lucky jersey. It was oversized, hanging halfway down her shapely thighs. “It certainly looks better on you than it does on me.” Laura smiled at the appreciative tone.

“How much time did you say there was until the game starts?” Laura questioned, trying to sound innocent. Kara smiled broadly as she closed the distance between them.

“More than enough,” she whispered into Laura's ear. The older woman shivered as Kara lightly nipped at her neck. “In fact, I think there's just enough time to see how that jersey looks on the floor.”


End file.
